bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister A
Mister A. (1436-1493) is the father of Mister B., and the founder of a big entertainment empire. Mister A. came from humble beginnings but was thanks to his business instinct able to advance his career and become one of the richest people in Baton. Mister A. set up the Dragon Zoo and the Jolly Fair. He Married Ms. Ann because her name fitted his, and together they had two sons: Bob and Bilbo. Bob, his eldest, was his favourite from the beginning, and was destined to become a Mister B. Mister A. did not live to see his beloved Bob transcend into madness. If he had seen how his business empire was wavering under the leadership of Mister B. -Bilbo, not Bob- he would turn in his grave. Life Mister A. was born in 1436 as the fourth child of an anonymous market salesman from Mindolum. His family of six had constant problems to support itself, notwithstanding his parents hard work. When Mister A. came back in 1465, his family had disappeared. It is thought that the family impulsively left the country on a ship to Barnea in the south, in order to set up business elsewhere. A. was never able to track them down. At the Mindolum Market Square he put a small memorial for his parents, brother and two sisters in 1481. Mister A. did not take the time to grieve. Instead he started to build a collection of buildings at a large construction site, right in the middle of the Pivot. Nobody knew what Mister A. was planning to do, and for some time the wildest rumours were heard. However, the theme park that A. built in the end, surpassed anyone's imagination. The Dragon Zoo opened in 1467 and was a huge hit from the start. Mister A., had filled the cages in the theme park with many delicate dragon species that he had caught on his northern hunting expeditions. Although the park was a big investment, A., earned back the money he had partly lend and partly invested in just a few years. In subsequent years Mister A., would improve the facilities of the Dragon Zoo, and start some other projects. In 1474 he moved into the newly constructed Maison A., the mansion that is now known as Maison B. Another well known project of Mister A. was the Jolly Fair, the theme park that was opened in 1479. In his later years A. started to show signs of corruption. While it is believed that he generally earned his money in an honest way, his late acts were more and more directed towards controlling and suffocating opponents and competitors. One example of this was the establishment Big Industry Club. Right from the first meeting that was chaired by Mister A., it was quite clear that he was going to dominate the group, and was going to use the club to arrange things the way he liked it. In 1493 Mister A. died in a mysterious pooling accident.Category:Characters